With Me
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Artemis Fowl II and Minerva Paradizo, a match made in heaven, NOT! When Holly realises her love for Artemis, she wishes that Artemis would just open his eyes, and see what he has been looking for has been in front of him the whole time! For a genius, he sure can be stupid sometimes!


**an: this story is dedicated to all my readers out there who have been so supportive of my other story, Artemis Fowl and the Alien Invasion. You'd better enjoy this, coz I went through hell to get this to you. I had it all typed up, ready to post, and then my internet crashed, so I lost all my typing, and had to type it up off the page for the second time! It took me ages!**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! There is a reason I am writing on !**

"Listen, Minerva, I'm sorry for calling your friend attractive. She's not as attractive as you, I swear!" Holly sighed. She had come up to the surface to see Artemis, only to find him on the phone to his curly, blonde haired girlfriend, Minerva Paradizo, who had apparently gone off because of something he'd said. "I didn't mean it, it was just my hand at a joke!" He said. Holly herself had always gotten his jokes, even though they were rarely funny. Artemis hung up, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. She unshielded.

"You okay?" She asked him. He jumped.

"Holly! I didn't know you were coming!" He said, then sighed, and ran a hand through his midnight black hair, before collapsing back onto his bed. "In response to your first question, I am simply tired of the drama of having Minerva Paradizo as a girlfriend." Holly crawled up onto the bed and sat next to him.

"Why are you still together then?" She asked him.

"There are many reasons. She is a genius, and can therefore understand me. She is certainly pretty, to a certain extent." _And the girl I love is taken._ He trailed off. "Anyway, how are things going with Trouble?" He asked her, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"We've decided just to stay friends." She sighed, and copied him, falling back onto his bed. She would never tell home the real reason. She was in love with someone else, someone not even of the same species as her, and he was taken.

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Not really. _He said. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Not really." She replied, they lay there in companionable silence, each having their own thoughts. Holly sighed mentally and looked at herself. _Why does Artemis love Minerva? _She asked herself, and was dismayed to find her mind coming up with many reasons_. She's a genius, I'm not, she had blonde, curly hair, I don't, she's _human _and I'm not. _

"I have to go now, sorry Artemis." She said, and left through the window. No one saw the silent tear that dropped down her face.

The next day was the annual LEP workers and associates ball. Even Artemis had been invited, and he brought Minerva as his date, much to Holly's chagrin. **Are you coming tonight? **A message popped through on her communicator. It was from Artemis. She replied quickly. **No. I have paperwork, and chores... :-(. **His reply popped through quickly. **I wish you were. **She smiled to herself. Paperwork could wait. She turned to her closet...

Artemis leaned back in his chair. He was sad to find out that Holly couldn't come. He didn't even want to come in the first place, but Minerva had found the invite and had dragged him along, for a chance to flaunt her wealth and plastic beauty in his face. He looked across at the blonde french girl in question. She was wearing a floor length, red gown, encrusted with rubies, and showing more skin than was probably modest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red, green and hazel flash. Holly. He smiled and stood up, walking towards her. She turned and smiled sheepishly at him. She was resplendent in a modest dark green gown, which she made look like a goddess had worn it before her. "I decided that you needed some company!" She said. "Listen. I think we need to talk. I need to tell you something." She said, more seriously, and a little nervously.

"I would love to talk to you, Holly." He replied, and, taking her hand, led her outside to a bench. They sat down.

"You can go first." She said.

"No, really, ladies first!" He insisted. She glared at him.

"Fine. I... I don't think you and Minerva belong together. I've seen the drama and hassle she gives you, and I don't think its worth your are others out there that may be more suitable for you." _Like me. _"I think you should break up with her." She said, nervously.

"I agree with you." He sighed. "But, it's not as simple as that. My mother likes her, my father approves of her money, in society, we are considered to be on the same social standing, making our union appropriate, and the girl I actually love is not of the same species as me and probably doesn't even reciprocate my feelings for her..." He clapped a hand over his mouth. He thought that had stayed in his head! He heard a gasp from next to him.

"Who... Who do you really love?" Holly asked him. She hoped...

"You, okay Holly! I love you!" He knew it. She didn't reciprocate. Now he had probably ruined his friendship with her. Suddenly, he felt a choking tug from around his neck, as Holly pulled his face down to her's, crashing her lips into his. He reciprocated eagerly. When they pulled apart, she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You belong with me. " Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minerva run away, sobbing into a pink handkerchief. He leaned into Holly's beautiful, pointy ear, and whispered back.

"As you belong with me."


End file.
